


will i be able to erase you?

by sitaaras



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitaaras/pseuds/sitaaras
Summary: wonpil’s beginning to think that friends isn’t all he wants to be with sungjin.





	will i be able to erase you?

**Author's Note:**

> based on the WCID and ILY mv,, so u gotta watch them b4 u read
> 
> brian, jae and dowoon r mentioned like once & also idk anything abt korean names so i just referred to the girl by she/her pronouns lmao

wonpil’s beginning to think that friends isn’t all he wants to be with sungjin. 

he looks up from where he's sitting on the thick, soft carpet only to find a pair of eyes between the shelves of the book case. but those eyes aren't looking back at his. he knows _exactly_ who those eyes belong to and what, or who, they are looking at. wonpil follows sungjin's gaze and prays that he's wrong, prays that sungjin isn't looking at who he thinks he is.

he sees the sparkle in sungjin’s eyes as he stares at her as she gracefully places her fingers against the spines of the books and reads their titles. he sees the admiration and tenderness, the same little smile that stretches across his face when he looks away. and then there's wonpil, watching it all unfold like a movie. except it’s not a romantic-comedy. it’s a horror movie and in about five seconds, the whole school will come crashing down, leaving behind no traces of what had just transpired here.

but wonpil was never that lucky.

suddenly sungjin's eyes flicker to his before he quickly breaks eye contact and buries his nose into the book, the sound of his heartbeat filling his ears, tearing holes in the lines of his notebook when he presses down too hard with his black pen.

+++

"good morning!” wonpil greets sungjin as he sits down, setting his bag on the floor. sungjin, who has draped himself all over his desk, hums back a nonsensical reply. wonpil pokes him in the eye with a pencil, and sungjin swats at his hand. “hey.”

“you look like shit.” says wonpil, moving to poke his nostril next.

sungjin grabs the pencil, and elbows wonpil in his side. “was up late working on a new song,” he groans, face still on the desktop. “tired as hell.”

"oh really? what's it about?" wonpil asks as he notices a group of girls all turn their attention to dowoon when he pads into class, head down earphones in, and makes his way to his seat. 

sungjin sits up. "ah y'know, stuff," he shrugs. "but you play piano don't you? we should play together sometime." 

wonpil blinks at him. “me?”

“no,” says sungjin, “i meant the plant behind you. yes, you, dumbass.”

“ah hyung! you're so mean!" wonpil laughs but stops when he realises sungjin is staring at him. sungjin is staring at him.

_sungjin is staring at wonpil._

and wonpil swears the rest of the room dulls in comparison to sungjin illuminated by the streams of sunlight falling through the window blinds.

the rest of the fucking world dulls in front of park sungjin.

sungjin smiles, his eyes turning into crescent moons and the sides of his eyes crinkle.

wonpil doesn't know what to do. he presses his lips together, feels the heat creep up the back of his neck, to the tips of his ears and eventually his cheeks.

he thinks about asking sungjin out a dozen times a day. everything about him just makes him fall more. his jokes. those little smiles.

but he’ll be going to college soon. he knows what people would think of their relationship. wonpil can already hear their accusing whispers. he can never say what he really wants to. he just can't.

he always holds back. 

wonpil’s never been lucky, has never won anything, nor has he ever managed to gain anyone’s interest. so it shouldn't come as a surprise when he realises that the look in sungjin's eyes is distant. but it does.

a lump rises in his throat. he's not looking at wonpil. sungjin was never looking at wonpil.

his gut clenches as he tries to swallow the dull sensation in his throat. time slows around him, and wonpil turns, waiting for impact. waiting for the pain to hit. 

and yeah, he was right. sungjin was never looking at wonpil, he was looking at her. 

it's _always_ her.

+++ 

"do you know what you’re doing after school?”

wonpil's brows furowed, – he would be going to play basketball with brian, dowoon and jae or work on some songs after school like he usually did, what did sungjin – 

_oh._

he deliberately focuses his attention to the window and squints at the streetlights, making little spikes merge from the edges.

“don't know,” he says, nonchalantly “i haven’t thought about it yet. what about you?”

sungjin smiles at him widely. "i've gotten a few offers from some universities but, like, i haven't responded to them or anything yet. i'm just trying to keep my options open, i guess."

 _keep my options open, my ass_ wonpil thinks. sungjin's probably waiting to see what she'll do after they leave school.

"that's a good idea, hyung. like they always say, when you pick up an apple, don't walk away from other apples." wonpil beams. 

sungjin smacks him on the back of his head. "no one says that, you idiot", he laughs and wonpil melts right then and there.

 _tell him how you feel,_ he urges himself. and wonpil decides that yeah, he's gonna tell him. he's gonna do it, that is until the bus haults to a stop, the doors open and she appears. 

the words die on his tongue.

wonpil wants to cry. he wants to kick and scream. why does she have to ruin everything? but he can't hate her, no matter how much he tries to, he can't because its not her fault. it's not her fault sungjin fell in love with her. 

and wonpil is stupid for almost blurting out his feelings because, of course, sungjin is in love with her. and he can't do that to his best friend.

"wonpil? hey, weren't you going to say something?"

he can't do that to his best friend.

"wonpil?"

sungjin's voice pulls him back into reality. 

"hm? oh, yeah uh...i was just..." he clears his throat and points. "look, there she is. that's your chance, go for it!" sungjin looks at wonpil, then to her, then back at wonpil. 

it's like his mouth has a mind of its own because he can't believe what comes out of his mouth next. 

"c'mon! you're always complaining about how she doesn't know you exist, this could be your only chance. please, hyung!"

sungjin eyes widen as smiles again. "thanks so much, wonpil." he says as he pats him on the back, and he really means it. wonpil can tell by the tender look in his eyes. 

it's the same way he looks at her.

wonpil digs his nails into his palms, wishing he could take back those words and swallow them down. the bus stops and he watches sungjin chase after the girl when she gets off. 

if this were one of the korean dramas wonpil used to watch with sungjin, then this would be the part where he'd run outside, he'd chase sungjin, screaming for him to stop. he'd pull sungjin away and tell him. wonpil would tell him everything. and then they'd kiss in the downpour. but this was not a korean drama.

wonpil's fists clench and unclench. clench, unclench. clench, unclench, as he tried to ignore the prickly sensation behind his eyes.

+++

three years pass by and wonpil still thinks about sungjin sometimes. he wonders whether he got together with that girl or, whether he didn't and has spent the last few years wallowing in despair. the really bad part of wonpil hopes it's the latter.

he sighs and pulls out his phone, he never did delete sungjin's number. couldn't. he should probably confess everything to him, he should tell sungjin everything he wanted to say on the day of their graduation but didn't. couldn't. he still remembers sungjin's shaky breath on his neck when they hugged, he still remembers the glassy look in his eyes and he still remembers when sungjin whispered,

"i'll never forget you."

wonpil smiles to himself. it's funny, he can't seem to forget sungjin either. 

he brings up his contacts list and scrolls down. his thumb hovers over sungjin's name. he doesn't know what to say.

_hey, we haven't talked in a while and i was wondering how you were, so... how’ve you been?_

_i was rummaging through some stuff and found some old songs. maybe we could get together and play a little? y'know, like how we used to?_

_do you even remember me? of course you do, remember when you told you'd never forget me? at least i hope you still remember. anyways, i still remember you and how happy we were when we were on the court. i still think about you._

_i think i was in love with you. i think a part of me still is._

_I think a lot, and i mean a lot, about what could have been, if i wasn’t so scared about what other people thought, about what you thought. was there ever a chance that you might have liked me back?_

wonpil presses the call button.

_we’re sorry. the number you are calling is no longer in service—_

he hangs up and laughs to himself. of course. what did he expect? this isn't a korean drama where sungjin would answer the phone and suddenly admit that he was in love with wonpil the entire time. 

wonpil was never that lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> twt - @godfeit


End file.
